That Hunk of Crap Christmas Tree
by AliceJericho
Summary: Darcy's in Las Vegas to celebrate Christmas with her boyfriend. He spends a good deal of the time laughing at her and the Christmas tree she bought. Dean Ambrose/OC (Darcy from Enter The Fray)


'_That Hunk of Crap Christmas Tree'  
>For: Fun (aka me.)<br>Pairing: Dean Ambrose/Darcy Quinn  
>Fic Number: 4 of 5<em>

* * *

><p>"This lying about what time you're getting home is starting to make me suspicious."<p>

"I definitely recall you saying that you weren't going to be here until at least 5."

Darcy shrugged at her boyfriend and stepped out if his way, allowing him into his house. Upon hearing the keys enter the door, Darcy had gotten up to let him in.

Jon lugged his suitcases through the door and dropped them not too far away, before wrapping his arm around Darcy's waist and carrying her through the house.

"That's new," he said when he stopped walking, having noticed the Christmas tree that was standing next to his television. "It's also the shittiest excuse for a Christmas tree I have ever seen."

Darcy thumped his across the chest with her arm and wriggled out of his hold so that her feet were planted firmly on the ground.

"Hey, fuck you, it cost me one hundred and sixty dollars to get you that tree."

"That hunk of crap cost you one sixty? Babe, you got ripped off. It's shorter than you are!"

Taking a step backwards, Darcy huffed and crossed her arms.

"That's what happens when you leave it until the week of Christmas to get a tree."

She walked towards the tree that she had attempted to decorate with tinsel and cheap baubles and flicked the switch on the wall, watching as the fibre optics lit up.

It was a hunk of crap. She knew that when she was buying it but she wasn't going to let Jon get away with saying it.

"This hunk of crap Christmas tree is only to be viewed by people who appreciate it so you need to get the fuck out."

Jon just laughed at her, rather heartily, and walked towards her with his arms wide open. He hugged her to his chest. Darcy relaxed into him and pushed her hands into the pockets of his sweatshirt.

"You know what? I'm really happy you bought me an ugly tree," Jon said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, you don't deserve a pretty one," Darcy muttered. "I figured if it was too pretty it would just make you feel worse about yourself."

Jon responded by slapping her hard on the ass. Darcy thumped his across the chest and Jon immediately slapped her ass again, this time squeezing it tightly instead of pulling away.

"Only people who appreciate the tree get to appreciate this ass," she said lowly, trying to squirm her way out of Jon's grasp.

"I have a lot of other things I'd like to appreciate," he growled into her ear and Darcy found her resolve weakening. "I have this girlfriend, she's about yay big," he gestured lightly to the top of her head, "and she does this _insane_ thing with her hips. Not to mention the flexibility of this chick-"

"Sounds like she deserves a lot better than you," Darcy said, though it was without conviction and she immediately followed it with a kiss. She pulled her hands from his pockets and grabbed at the front of the jumper, holding him close.

Jon lifted her up by the waist, effortlessly holding her in the air as he walked them back towards his bedroom. The walk had been made many times since Jon moved out to Las Vegas but it didn't matter how often they did it because Darcy still ended up being walked directly into the door frame. Darcy groaned out in pain as the edge went directly into her spine and she pulled away from the kiss to drop her head against the frame.

"I swear to god you do this on purpose," she complained, moving her hand to rub at her back. "If I ever have to retire from wrestling it won't even be because of a wrestling injury. It'll be because you don't know your way around your own house."

After she squirmed against him, Jon took a step back and let her drop to her feet. It had, as always, ruined the mood.

She stared up at him, waiting for him to say something, only to have him stare back down at her. She shrugged at him and he mimicked her.

"What did you want for Christmas anyway?"

"What? You didn't buy me anything yet?"

"Nah, I didn't say that. I bought you something I just don't know if it's what you wanted."

Darcy rolled her eyes and started moving towards the kitchen. Jon walked close behind her, his hands resting gently on her waist. He'd been getting increasingly touchy-feely in recent times but Darcy couldn't say she was annoyed by it. It was almost as if he was making up for all the time they spent apart.

In comfortable silence they went about preparing dinner. It didn't happen all too often – with Jon on the road and Darcy still living in Florida it was difficult – but they knew each other well enough that it had practically become routine for Darcy to start peeling vegetables and for Jon to go about seasoning the meet. Both Saraya and Adrian commented on it when Jon was in Florida; that they looked far too domesticated for who they were. The usual response was to flip the Brits off and continue cooking.

"If I were to say I made plans for tomorrow what would you say?"

"Like plans without me?" she asked curiously, looking over her shoulder. "If they're plans without me you better have a _really_ fucking good excuse."

"They involve you," he said with a laugh as he watched her face relax before scrunching up again.

"Like a date?"

"No," he said firmly but he was still smiling at her, "because the last time I suggested a date you stomped around for three hours."

Darcy turned to face him properly, resting her back against the bench, and she crossed her arms before retorting, "No, last time you suggested a date you wouldn't tell me what we were doing so I stomped around for three hours."

"Fine. We're going ice skating and then we're going to check out a _real_ tree at the Bellagio."

Darcy snorted, "That's really grossly romantic. I don't know how to feel."

Jon rolled his eyes at her and then shrugged as he continued with making dinner. When his back was turned, the corners of Darcy's lips tugged upwards.

* * *

><p>Darcy couldn't remember a time when she had been more surprised. When Jon suggested ice skating she had fully expected to get to the rink and watch him continuously fall on his ass – however he stepped onto the ice and started to move off without any effort, leaving Darcy at the entrance holding onto the railing.<p>

It wasn't that she had never been ice skating before it was just that she had never gotten the hang of it. If she had known that Jon didn't have the same problem she would have tried to get out of it.

"I won't lie," Jon said as he skated towards Darcy with a huge smirk, "I was hoping you'd suck at this."

"People are going to see us," Darcy said quietly.

"And? It's been a year, Darc, it's not like it's some huge secret," Jon shrugged as he took her hand and pulled her away from the railing. "What's the big deal?"

"This isn't any of their business." Despite her grumbling, Darcy was forced to grab his other hand in an attempt to stay upright.

As they skated, Darcy was forced to dodge out of the way of more kids than she wanted to count and both of them were asked for autographs and pictures, sending Darcy into a mild state of shock every single time she was asked. Despite the fan base that NXT was growing it still surprised her to hear that people were watching her wrestling every other week and that they actually _enjoyed _it.

"Merry Christmas!" A boy shouted before he skated off towards his parents, holding his camera tightly to his chest.

"Yeah, you too," Darcy said without much conviction because he was out of earshot.

"This was a good idea, wasn't it?"

"That's still very debatable," she told him. "But I am having fun."

Jon smiled down at her and ruffled her hair, causing Darcy to duck out of the way and fall over in her attempt. Her boyfriend let out a roar of a laugh and only laughed harder when she tried to stand back on her feet only to fall back on her ass.


End file.
